fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Empire
Chaos Empire (混沌の统治:質量帝国 The Reign of Chaos: The Mass Empire) is an upcoming fighting game for the Wii and 3DS. It was developed by Iceboys12co., and it was published by Rampage Riot. It's a first game to the Chaos Empire series. It will feature the main protagonists and main villains, Aeon(Heroic), Jinna(Heroic), Hades(Corrupted), Nedrik(Corrupted), saving/taking over the Masgrad kingdom. Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to Super Smash Bros Brawl. Each of 2 have either a Heroic/Corrupted side with them. If you choose a Corrupted characters, the angel heroes(and the human heroes too) will attack you in attempt to save Masgrad from harm. If you choose a Heroic characters(Which is advised, the main storyline), the demon villains (and the human villains too) will attack you in attempt to destroy Masgrad. As the Corrupted story progesses, a resistance squard is formed, which consists of 4 humans, Kaile, Narma, Ninja, Syname. They will be one of the Level Bosses, and will defeat you. However, Sieli, Nedirk's/Hades' squire, wishes to be free from the nightmare of being Nedirk's/Hades' slave, so he secretly works with the squad. But, In the last part of the Corrupted story, they turned into Angels. Levels Heroic #Grass Field (Boss: Fire Hound, D-Lord Jr. ) #Strange Forest (Boss: Hades, Death Eyes) #Mamga Maze (Boss: Orochi, Nega-Beast) #Poisionous Junkyard (Boss: Bone-Hound, D-Lord) #Forezen Pole (Boss: Demon Snowman, Hades (2nd)) #Sand Desert (Boss: Mad-Bull, Arch-Nemesis) #Dark Station of the Sun (Boss: Revived Death Eyes, Revived Nega-Beast, Revived D-Lord, Revived D-Lord Jr., Nedirk, Hades and Nedirk) #The Death Hole (Boss: Arch-Nemesis (2nd),Orochi (2nd), Ultimate Orochi) Special: Hyrule (Boss: Dark Link, Ganondorf) Special 2: The Mount of Heroes (Boss: Hades and Nedirk (2nd)) Corrupted #Grass Field (Boss: The King, Ninja) #Strange Forest (Boss: Yoshimaru, Yoshimaru (2nd)) #Mamga Maze (Boss: Post-Beast, Bobobo Nanana) #Poisionous Junkyard (Boss: G-Lord, Narma) #Forezen Pole (Boss: Sieli, Aeon, Syname) #Sand Desert (Boss: Jinna, Kaile) #Dark Station of the Sun (Boss: Angel Ninja, Angel Narma, Angel Syname, Angel Kaile, Aeon and Jinna) #The Death Hole (Boss: Revived Sieli, Starlina, Ultimate Starlina) Special: Hyrule (Boss: Link) Special 2: The Mount of Heroes (Boss: Angel Sieli, Aeon and Jinna (2nd)) Endings Heroic Ending Orochi have been sucked into the Death Hole and vanishes, Aeon and Jinna runs and with the help of the Resistance Squard, rescuses their mother, Starlina from the Death Hole. After doing so, they comes back to the Kingdom, and everything back to normal. They have settled down and live happily ever after. After the credits we see Starlina at a museum stopping for a moment to look at the picture of Aeon, Jinna and herself saying "Good job my children. Good job." then leaves as the camera pans to the picture. Corrupted Ending Starlina have been defeated and the dead bodies of the Resistance Squard was eaten by the Death Hole. Hades and Nedirk escape the Death Hole and the Masgrad guardians sucked into it... Aeon and Jinna saves Starlina, who are badly injuried before the hole sucked her. While Hades and Nedirk escapes, laughing at them, and the Masgrad Kingdom, and the World. When Hades and Nedirk returns to Masgrad, the villains see the Castle's ruins, and they're now being Orochi's expert knights. After the credits we see Orochi at the high hill saw the castle ruins saying "Humph, When Mankind fell into a long age of darkness and gloom..." then leaves the scencry. Quotes Gallery Chaos Empire Cast.PNG|The Main Cast of the game (Aeon. Jinna, Hades in 1st row. Nedirk, Kaile, Narma in 2nd row. Ninja, Syname, Sieli in 3rd row. Starlina, Orochi in 4th row.) Category:Chaos Empire Category:Chaos Empire Series Category:Chaos Empire Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Upcoming Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2011 Category:Original Games